Lover Undercover
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Sara goes undercover and something goes wrong. Gil panics and freaks out. GSR SMUT.


**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own CSI but I wish I did.

**Well...what can I say? More strange dream lead to this story. It's naff but...if I didn't write it out I'd go crazy.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Lover Undercover**

It's almost 3am, it's been three hours since Sara arrived home. Gil said he'd be home shortly after her, he had a few loose ends to tie up before he left, but he hasn't turned up yet and Sara is starting to worry. She's lost count how many times she's tried to phone him but she pulls out her phone and dials his number again. When his voice-mail picks up after five rings, she leaves another message. "Gil it's me. Where are you? I'm really worried. Please phone me to let me know that you're alright. Love you." she speaks into the phone. Sara throws the phone down next to her and then she stands up and starts to pace the room. She's already phoned Cath, Nick and Greg to see if anyone has heard from him, nobody has. They're all at the crime scene, Gil said he was heading back to the lab.

Sara starts to undress as she heads towards the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes and shoes through the house. She turns on the shower and steps in, the hot droplets of water helping to ease her aches and pains coming from under the large black bruise on her chest.

As she stands under the shower spray, she recalls the nights events.

_The police received a tip off, earlier in the day, that a drug deal, conducted by one of the biggest drug lords in Vegas, was about to go down in a top class club. Sara was asked to go undercover as a waitress and she agreed, against Gil's protest. The club is owned by wealthy man, married with two children, who started out as a waiter, he now owns a chain of clubs around the city. _

_There was Sara and two police officers who went in undercover, Gil and Vartann, along with some other officers, were in an unmarked van outside the club. The club was rigged up with cameras and speakers and the undercover officers, and Sara, were wired and they had earpieces in._

_Drinks were served, people were dancing and Sara was doing an excellent job waitressing and getting to know the crowd, bad guys included. Everything was running smoothly until the drug lords associate pulled out a gun, he claimed to recognise one of the officers from somewhere, that's when everything kicked off. _

_It all happened so quickly. Shots were fired all over the club; the customers panicked and tried to escape. The police outside didn't realise what was happening, until a heart wrenching and agonizing scream blasted through the speakers in the van. Gil looked at the monitor, just in time to see his wife be shot in the chest, he screamed and collapsed to van floor._

_Just as quickly as it started, it ended. The police raided the club, cuffed the drug gangs and had them loaded into cars and vans within minutes. Once all the shooters had been safely contained, the five injured people, including Sara received medical attention. Vartann ran straight over to check on Sara, who was slightly dazed and winded. Thanks to the bullet proof vest she was wearing under her outfit, she was alive._

"_Please get this vest off me. It's...tight." said Sara, as she tried to catch her breath._

"_Okay Sara, hang on." replied Vartann._

_Sara unstuck the velcro at her shoulders whilst Vartann slid the vest off her body. She heard him gasp when he looked the bullet lodged in the vest, it would have hit her straight through her heart._

"_Wow...you're lucky." he said and he helped her to sit up._

_Sara moaned in agony as she moved slowly, refusing to allow her body to stay put. "I think I've got broken ribs." she muttered. "Where's Gil?"_

_He helped Sara stand up, making sure she was steady on her feet, before he answered. "He's...outside."_

_Sara was silent for a second, thinking that he would elaborate. He didn't. "What aren't you telling me?" she asks, panic evident in her voice._

_Vartann goes on to tell her that Gil watched as she was shot, unaware that she was wearing a bulletproof vest, he fainted in shock. "He's fine Sara. I promise. He's just outside getting some air and calming down. I wouldn't let him come in."_

_Sara tried to take off running but the pain in her ribs had her wincing and walking slowly, her arms pressed against her ribs to ease the pressure. She felt Vartann put his arm around her waist, to help her walk, and he lead her outside to her husband._

_She found Gil sitting on a step with his head in his hands, his eyes red and slightly puffed up._

"_Gil..." she whispered._

"_Oh...thank God." he breathed as he took her in his arms. He was holding her so tightly, like he was afraid to let her go, unaware that he was hurting her. Sara bit her tongue and held him back._

_After Sara has been checked over by the paramedics, luckily she only has some cracked ribs and bruises, Vartann took her statement and offered her a ride home. Gil said he'd hand the case over to Cath and the guys and that he'd be home shortly afterwards._

Sara steps out of the shower, she's just drying off when she hears her phone ring. She walks, as quickly as possible, into the bedroom to answer it, hoping that it's Gil returning her call.

When she sees his name flashing across the screen, she sighs with relief and answers. "Where are you? You've had me really worried." she almost snarls down the phone at him.

"Oh err..I'm sorry, my name's Charlie. Are you Mr Grissom's...wife?" comes a strangers voice.

Sara starts to panic a little. "Yes, I'm Sara Grissom. Who is this? Why do you have my husbands phone?" she asks.

"I'm the manager of a club on the Strip. I have your husband here, I'm afraid he's had a bit too much to drink and I've confiscated his car keys. Should I order him a taxi or can somebody collect him?" asks Charlie.

"What? He's drunk?" asks Sara, not quite believing what she's just heard.

"I wouldn't say he's drunk, he's just...I don't know. In shock, maybe" stutters Charlie.

"Okay...which club is? I'll be right there."

As soon as she has the address, she throws on some clothes and races out of the house. Not caring about the throbbing pain in her ribs.

As Sara opens the door to the club, she spots Gil straight away, her heart aches at the sight of him. He's just sitting at the bar, unaware of his surroundings, staring into a glass of scotch with ice. The barman catches her eye and walks over to her.

"Are you Sara?" he asks.

"Yes." replies Sara, not taking her eyes off her husband. "How long has he been here? How much has he had to drink?"

"Well...he was already here when I arrived, maybe an hour ago. I've served him three drinks." replies Charlie. "I don't think he's drunk, like I said on the phone, he's seems to be...dazed or in shock."

"It's been a rough night. Listen, thanks for phoning me. I'll take him home shortly." whispers Sara.

"Do you want a hand getting him out?" asks Charlie as he hands her Gil's car keys.

"No, thank you. We'll be fine." Sara mumbles. "Will his car be safe in the car park? I'll have someone pick it up later."

"Yeah, no worries. Let me know if you need any help." says Charlie and heads off to see to some customers.

"Thank you." whispers Sara as she heads towards Gil.

She walks over to him slowly, unsure of how to approach him. Her heart breaking a little more with each step.

She hesitates slightly, before placing her hand gently on his back. "Gil.." she whispers as she sits on the bar stool next to his. She feels him tense up for a second before he lets out a sigh, tears daring to spill from his eyes. Sara moves her face close to his, she can smell scotch on his breath as he turns his face slightly towards her. She kisses him, ever so softly. "Lets go home." she cries, unable to stop her own tears from spilling over.

He nods his head slightly and Sara stands up, gently tugging at his arm. He sighs again and stands up, pulling Sara into his arms before they head out.

The ride home was silent, Gil was staring out of the window, the glow from the rising sun making him look at peace. If only, Sara thought.

A little while later, Gil climbs into bed next to Sara, she's fallen asleep whilst he was in the bathroom cleaning up. He lightly kisses her lips and tries to sleep, knowing very well that he won't be able too. He can't get the image out of his head, the image of Sara being shot. He was unaware that she was wearing a bulletproof vest and when he watched as she was shot in the chest, he thought his life was over. He thought he was going to die of a broken heart, he couldn't possibly live without Sara. He wouldn't want to live with Sara.

It's still really early when Sara opens her eyes, after maybe one hour of sleep. She can hear Gil breathing and she can feel him fidgeting with something. She knows he hasn't slept yet. As she rolls over slowly, wincing with the pain in her ribs, she finds him rubbing the photo off his bedside table. A photo, which was taken on their wedding day as they stare lovingly into each others eyes. Sara removes the photo from his grasp and she curls up against him. "I'm right here. I promise." she whispers and then reaches up to kiss him softly. He kisses her back for a second before pulling away, fresh tears glistening in his eyes.

"I...I thought I'd lost you Sara. I watched you get shot and I thought I'd lost you." he stammers. "I could feel my heart breaking and then...I fell to the floor. After a few seconds, I came around and I was told that you were wearing a vest. I thought you were dead. I...I..."

"Shhh..." soothes Sara as she repositions herself even closer to him.

Sara allows her tears to fall. Right now, this very moment, she finally realises how much he loves and needs her. She knew he loved her, but she never imagined that his love for her could be as strong as the love she feels for him. Although she's in pain and it's hurting her, seeing him like this, she also feels happy. Her heart does a little happy dance as tears of pain and hurt trickle down her cheeks.

"I need to feel you Sara." whispers Gil, still holding back his tears. "I need to feel your heartbeat. I need to know that you're really here. But...you're hurt. I might hurt you."

Sara kisses him passionately. "Just be gentle." she whispers against his mouth. "You won't hurt me." Sara rolls onto her back and Gil rolls on top of her, his mouth crushing against hers. He's using his left hand as leverage whilst he uses his right to caress the beautiful, almost naked body beneath him. Their mouths are going wild against each other, tongues licking and duelling and moans getting lost in each other. Sara whimpers as Gil's hand moves over the bruise on her ribs. He removes his mouth from hers and kisses her neck and collarbone, slowly moving towards her perfect breasts. Then he kisses right over her heart, allowing his lips to linger there until he can feel the slight vibrations of her heartbeat. As desperation kicks in, his mouth quickly travels up her body and collides with hers. His fingers find her centre and knowing that she's as ready for him, as he is for her, he slides into her. They moan in unison as he starts to move. His thrusts are slow and deep, but very powerful, enough to send her over the edge on first thrust.

"Aahhh..." moans Sara as she pulls on his hips, desperate to feel him even deeper inside her.

"You okay?" he asks, worried that he's hurting.

She moans again. "Kiss me."

As their lips meet again, she can feel him deep inside, the pulse of him sending vibrations throughout her body. Her moans getting louder with each thrust. He's making love to her, so tenderly, so gently, but this is different from any other time. His body, his movements, are talking to her, trying to explain how much he needs her. How much he loves her. His eyes desperate to cry tears of pure love and desperation. She's never seen him so scared, so...vulnerable.

In attempt to reply to his body language, to tell him that she's felt the same way since the day they met, she thrusts her hips up against him and a soft whimper escapes her lips, part pain and part ecstasy. Gil pulls his mouth from hers and he smiles down at her as his hand move from her face to her hips, holding them down against the bed. "I know honey." he whispers and kisses her again.

She returns his smile and starts nibbling at his neck as he pushes into her a little harder, still careful not to hurt her. He groans loudly when he feels her tighten around him. Again she pulls him deeper into her, to stop herself from arching against him, that's when she feels her body tremble and shutdown. Gil places both of his arms under her shoulders, holding her tightly throughout her climax. She moans loudly and let's herself go, causing Gil to release at almost exactly the same time. She can feel his warmth surging through her body, heightening her pleasure. Neither of them moves, except to place feather light kisses to each others lips.

"I love you Sara. More than you will ever understand." he whispers.

"Trust me Gil, I understand completely. Now." Sara whispers back. "You're my everything Gil. I love you more and more with every heartbeat. Don't ever doubt that." she reaches up to kiss him and he kisses her back with force as he eases himself out of her.

They lay there, in each others arms, kissing softly until sleep takes over their bodies.

**The End**

**Sorry! My muse disappeared half way through writing this_. _I know it's naff but...hey, I tried.**

**Lynne x**


End file.
